hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tszuta
This is Tszuta's talk page, where you can leave messages and comments for Tszuta. Make sure you sign and date your posts. My Work (Pictures) Have Been Stolen. My pictures have been stolen. My name was erased and the pictures were claimed as the work of someone else. I was really enjoying this. It kind of puts a damper on things. Everyone, you can thank someone named Siddhesh Mhatre. If you want to use my images for something else, please, just ask me. It's that simple. Tszuta | Talk 03:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Dodge Challenger drift car. Hi,Where did you find that beauty,I want one.And also i like the Cuda.MrJonnathan2007 03:43, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Found it about an hour ago at the local Wally World. There were TONS of them. Honestly, there must have been around 10 - 15. — Tszuta (Talk) 13:41, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Hi,I Want to Know if you are On Flickr?I Am on flickr jonnathan2010,My photo is a Speedometer of a 04 Mustang Cobra,My car. MrJonnathan2007 20:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes I am. My name on Flickr is t.szuta. Here is a link: http://www.flickr.com/photos/tszuta/sets/72157625109587577/ ::Tszuta | Talk 03:55, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : New Pictures Your newest images look great. I definately prefer them without the border! Is there a reason you are resizing them so small? I usually try and resize around 1024px width. either way it's your choice. Keep up the good work!! 10:49, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :The only reason I resize them to that size is that I can print them on 5"x8" photopaper. My camera shoots 4752x3168 so larger images won't be an issue. I didn't know if there was a cap on image size or anything either. Glad you like the new pics. I thought the border was a nice touch but now that I look again, it takes away from the casting. It took me a while to get the lighting figured out. I am still not 100% satisfied but I keep getting closer. — Tszuta (Talk) 13:39, November 4, 2010 (UTC) How Can I Help Hi Tony, the last thing I want to do is get into a battle over opinions about whether or not to discuss sales of Hot Wheels on this site. I agree that this is an information site, but it's also become a community of collectors. I am sincere about possibly helping you with your collection. I'm not into scalping new stuff, but I do have a lot of older '70's - 80's doubles that I sell at flea markets when-ever I get a chance. If there's anything that you're still "missing" from your "childhood collection" feel free to send me your wants off-wikia to my email, vista_69@yahoo.com , -from one collector to another- Vista69 03:11, June 8, 2011 (UTC) hello, no..... fooling with my photos is fine! Hi: Man, you really cleaned up the Ford Truck photo! I've only had my D-3100 for a couple months and I know I can change the white balance, some how, but I understand that post photo editing is a must? So Photo Shop can make my backgrounds white and leave the image crisp and clear? I hope I'm not making this harder than it really is. I'm good at that. I used an extra lamp when taking the photos I've taken, but to brighten the image up I have to use a flash. So there has to be an adjustment on my camera for this problem. Thanks for helping me. I'm going to learn from your advice. Dave ::Trial and error. That's how I learn. Give it a shot. If you get stuck on something, give me a shout. I'll give you a hand. The method to clean up the background is rather simple. To clean up the picture of yours that I did, it only took about 2 mintues. Also, you might want to look into building yourself a light box. You can build one out of materials that you may have laying around the house. Here is a link to how I got the idea to build mine. http://www.wikihow.com/Create-an-Inexpensive-Photography-Lightbox Like I said. If you need help, just ask! Tszuta | Talk 02:57, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Tszuta: I cleaned up three of my photos in minutes in Paint Shop Pro. I'll build a light box too. I love macro photography and that's what this is. Thanks for making it perfectly clear to me what had to be done. Your a great help. Dave Flintnodule 03:14, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :I also use a white 5-gallon bucket as a light box. I put a big hole in the side to point the camera. and placed a piece of white paper in the bottom to clean it up. :Another trick many people use is glossy photo paper under the cars to give a slight reflection. :Photo talk really makes me want to get that new camera!! 09:12, June 15, 2011 (UTC) **** You! First off, Sinnin is the main contributor here, no questions asked, second, my sig. is being fixed I dont know why its all messed up all of a sudden, third, stop leaving hate messages on my page, fourth, **** off! -SyndicateOfSpeed LEAVE MY S*** ALONE! YOU HAVE ABSOLUTLEY NO RIGHT TO DELETE MY SIG. IF ITS AFFECTING YOU, CHANGE IT! NO ONE ELSE HAS COMPLAINED! JUST TO PISS YOU OFF, I WILL REMAKE IT AND LOCK THE PAGE! AHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAH! SyndicateOfSpeed|[ [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrOJYdsWtxw&feature=fvwrel| SyndicateOfSpeed Car Collection| 20:00, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, this is a good way to get yourself banned. Obviously you can't take criticism very well ie 'hate messages'. Telling me to **** off is certainly not the way to get me to like you. Also your mess, I mean signature was deleted for a reason. It was messing up EVERYTHING that was posted below it. You must have an open tag in it somewhere. Tszuta | Talk 20:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Word of the day, "Tact". Something I often struggle with. But obviously not as much as others. 20:33, July 8, 2011 (UTC) hi tsutuza i sorry i make mess on pages that is no good. how i upload picture is ben again tsuzuta is ben again, how do i put in picture to the site? i want to put unique pureple ferrari and whya re people arguing abouve my talking? TSUZA IT IS BEN! CAN YOU HELP ME PUT UP KMY FERARI IMIGE? PLEASE I DONTWADNT TO RUIN ANYTHING ELSE! I LIKE YOUR PICTURE! DONT BLOWE ME UPO!! Hi! Thanks for the warning. i think im good though.